A mission in California!
by Fat Noodle
Summary: I think you would get it if you read the title, if you don't then i have to rewrite it. Anyways, the gang goes to Claifornia, on a mission and a girl joins the team. So to sum it up, I suck at summaries, Da chappie is up, and R&R please no flames!
1. And so the case is assigned

Author note: ~sigh~ this is my first YYH fanfiction so please be nice, and also it was like 98 degrees in my room, I was bored, and I was really happy so please no flames. Anyways enjoy! O and my character Rina is my character, not yuyu hakusho's.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho  
  
Scary How They're Alike  
  
Yusuke: awe man this better be good Koenma!  
  
Yusuke tapped his foot impatiently as Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara stood against the wall.  
  
Koenma: It is! You have been assigned to find and bring back two girls who live in America.  
  
Yusuke: What? What did they do?  
  
Koenma slapped a button under his desk pulling down a screen containing two high school girls.  
  
Koenma: the first one is named Nina, and the second is called Gina.  
  
Kuwabara shot up in front of the T.V screen.  
  
Kuwabara: o man there hot!  
  
Koenma: why are you here?  
  
Kuwabara: why not?  
  
Koennma: why?  
  
Kuwabara: why not?  
  
Koenma presses another button (how many buttons does he have?) and Kuwabara is swallowed by a hole beneath him. (Yusuke, Kurama: sweat drop and Hiei slightly grinning)  
  
Yusuke: um not that I'm sad or anything but, why did you do that? Koenma: He would mess up the mission, this mission is for only you, Kurama, and Hiei. Kurama: why only us? Koenma: that's not important (eating ice cream) *ice cream?* The two girls have stolen two spiritual treasures and there supposivly working for a certain demon.  
  
Hiei: heh that's too easy. Is a waste of my time Koenma: Well guess what? These girls are working for a demon stronger than Toguro.  
  
Yusuke: what? Aw man I havebt even gotten to relax (Goes into the corner and becomes depressed...then comes back)  
  
Koenma: o and I actually decide to put someone on this mission with you  
  
Yusuke: But you just said that it was only meant for us-  
  
Koenma: well maybe, but im putting another person on your team. Come In Rina! (presses another button from his desk)  
A girl walked in from the door wearing a moss green halter top with a tan skirt. Her eyes were dark brown, with almond hair. Yusuke then goes up to Rina.  
  
Yusuke: (tries to look up Rina's skirt) SLAP Rina: stupid boy aren't you?(with a slight twitch in her eye)  
  
Hiei: (mutters) pervert  
  
Koenma(cough) any ways, Rina has been working on solo missions for the past eight months and her spirit level is very high.  
  
Rina: I take that this is the brave Yusuke Uremeshi who defeated Toguro? Sad..  
  
Yusuke: Hey what the heck is that supose to mean?!  
  
Rina: What do you think that means?  
  
Yusuke: You wanna fight?( forming his rei gn)  
  
Rina: bring it on perv! Kurama steps up before Yusuke attempts to shhot a hole into with Rina. Kurama: Yusuke! Im sorry Ms. Rina, my name is Kurama, and that behind me is Hiei.  
  
Rina all of a sudden blushed furiously and paid no attention to Yusuke or Hiei  
  
Rina: Please, you can call me Rina.  
  
Yuskue: Well well! Kurama I think Rina likes you! SLAP! Rina: Did I tell you that it was ok for you to talk to me like that!?  
  
Koenma: Rina!  
  
Rina: eh? O sorry...  
  
Koenma; I'll be sending you to now so take care! (presses another button under his desk and everyone except Koenma drops into a hot pink hole!)  
  
Koenma: it's scary how those two are alike. #@#@#@#@##@#@#####@#@#@#@#@##@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@@#@#@#@  
  
well what do you think? This is just an intro so just read and review, and please no flames! ^~^ 


	2. Welcome to California!

Author's note: Author: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Man I am having fun! Anyways I have some stuff you guys should read. First this is my bro. H-chan who shall be assisting me and makes sure I don't go crazy due to this crazy heat in my house! H-chan: Umm hi. Author: (pushes him out of the picture) Anyways! After this chapter ill be calling my self Kawaii fox instead of just 'author'! O and please Read and especially Review! You guys havent yet (. H-chan: maybe because its not funny Author: (wacks H-chan with a bottle of lotion) NOT TRUE! ( runs into her very very small closet and goes to sleep) Disclaimer: Wish I did but I don't own Yu yu hakusho  
  
#%^&$%$#%$#$$%$##$##$$%$%$%$^%^%  
  
Welcome to California! *~*  
  
Kurama: Eh? This is California?  
  
(Wakes up and he's in a bright green park!) Kurama pushed the dirt off his shirt and hastily tried to run away before the 3 others came crashing onto him.  
  
Rina: Ow that's gonna hurt in the morning.  
  
Yusuke: where are we?  
  
Rina: Hmm.. I wonder (points to a sign that says 'welcome to California!'  
  
Yusuke o-0: Aww shut up  
  
Rina: Mwahahahaha  
  
Kurama: (knocked out)  
  
Hiei: Well it's already night (man that was a weird trip)  
  
Kurama: (gets up.. wow he recovers quick) Your right we should probably find a place to sleep.  
  
Rina: O no problem we can go to my house.  
  
Yusuke: You live here?!  
  
Rina: Duh.. Man you are thick?  
  
Yusuke: not as thick as some people.  
  
Hachoo!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Aw man! This cold sphere is making me sneeze!  
  
Koenma: (man he must be stupid)  
  
Rina's house  
  
Rina: found it!  
Comes waving to the group with a key.  
  
Kurama: Aren't your mom and dad going to be a little freaked out that your inviting three boys to your house.  
  
Rina: O no worries they're even here!  
  
Yusuke: What are they doing?  
  
Rina: well my mom is running for governor of California so she's not here...and my dad is...also running for governor! So they haven't been back for.. I think about 1 month!  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei @~@: I see... ********************************************** Inside Watching T.V  
  
Rina: So koenma said that we should start our search for the girls tomorrow.  
  
Yusuke: oh man I haven't beaten up anyone today, not even Kuwabara! Man I'm never gonna get to sleep!  
  
Rina: wanna fight?  
  
Yusuke: eh?  
  
Rina: I said do you wanna fight? What are you deaf?  
  
Yusuke: What did you just call me?  
  
Rina: I called you deaf dummy.  
  
Yusuke: Well this is perfect, I've been waiting for you to say that ever since we met!  
  
Rina: Same here, I guess I said it first though!  
  
Yusuke gets up making an angry knot with his fist  
  
Yusuke: bring it on!  
  
Hiei and Kurama : ~sigh~ (continue drinking some cheap lime soda)  
  
&^%#^!@#$^&*())_)*^%#@#$%^&*!@@###$$%%#@#$%^^%$#@@##$  
  
Author: ~sigh~ there ya go! Sorry If this FanFic. May be slightly weird. I've been suffering from the heat spell (that's what I call them) which is making me extremely hyper..(goes to her bed and starts doing flips on it) Author jumping on bed: Anyways, I promise to put the action in, think as these two chaptas as a humor starter! (Starts laughing)  
  
H-chan: I'm not laughing  
  
Author: But I am! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!  
  
H-chan: ~sigh~ mom! The heat got to her again. (Bangs her on the head with laptop) Anyways. please no flames or who knows what will happen.. 


	3. Fighting, Loving, and Eating

Kawaii Fox: Yippie Hurray the heat is going away! yet for some reason I'm still hyper. Well any ways heres the next chapter, I've been getting really busy with school work and volley ball but I will update at every chance I get! ^_^ Well... Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but Rina is my character.  
  
Fighting, Loving, and Eating..  
  
Outside in the patio)))  
  
Rina quickly pulls her hair up in a tight bun mean while Yusuke was stretching and was full of excitement.  
  
Rina: Well? Are you ready?  
  
Yusuke: Well I guess, I hope you don't brake a nail while fighting!  
  
(Rina lands a hard kick right in between the eyes suddenly and Yusuke tramples onto the ground)  
  
Yusuke: Hey! What the hell was that!  
  
Rina: You told me that you were ready won't you?  
  
Yusuke: Grrr. Well fine here I go! ( yusuke points his index finger right in front of Rina)  
  
Rina: Eh? What's that?  
  
Hiei: (Is she in a surprise)  
  
Yusuke: Spirit Gun! A bright light shined from his fingers heading straight for Rina.  
  
Kurama: watch out Rina that can pierce you right through!  
  
Rina: Eh? (looks at the spirit bullet coming right at her) AH!!  
  
Rina does a flip right over the shot, barely dodging the shot!  
  
Yusuke: Why did you do that Kurama!?.. Eh? (sees Rina hugging Kurama, making Kurama not able to breathe) *~*  
  
Rina: O thank you som uch your so sweet!, I think I have just fallen I love with you!!!! ( has hearts in her eyes)  
  
Kurama: ^_^: (looking at yusuke) Well.. I think we don't want our new teammate being killed...(Rina soons starts hugging him even tighter)  
  
Rina: O your so kind! Your even defending me! I Luv you so much!!! Let's get married and have lots of babies!!! ( ends up making Kurama turn yellow)  
  
Every body: #__#  
  
Kurama: Ummmmmm. maybe we can talk about this after the case! (turning purple now)  
  
Rina: Of course darling!!!! (still has stars in her eyes, but luckily lets go of Kurama)  
  
Kurama: ummmmm.. Thankyou.  
  
Yusuke: Excuse me! Were we not in a duel a minute ago!  
  
Rina: How dare you interrupt my conversation?!!( punches yusuke right in the forehead)  
  
Yusuke: Owwww!! Alright you've gone to far!  
  
Yusuke tries to kick Rina in the face, but she easily dodged it by ducking under the punc. Rina thrusted her leg toward Yusuke's shin but Yusuke quickly jumped over it and grabbed her foot. He pulled her leg around in circles and finally let go of her sending her flying into the air. 10 seconds later, Rina finally lands on her face.  
  
Rina: Owwwwwww! How dare you. Fine, I'll fight fire with fire!  
  
Rina quickly jumps up in front of Yusuke sending missiles of punches, and yusuke dodging eackh one of them. The two fighters swiftly retracted back a distance.  
  
Rina: Your quite good ( barely able to catch her breathe)  
  
Yusuke: Your not to bad either! ( also trying to catch his breathe)  
  
GRBLEGRBLEGRBLE!!!!  
  
(Rina and Yusuke look at there stomachs)  
  
Rina: O yea! I havnt eaten anything all day! Come on Kurama( grabs Kuram's hand) I'll fix everybody something to eat! Oh and Yusuke, this match was a draw, I'll beat you next time!  
  
Yusuke: fine, I don't care. (SLAM) Hey! I want to eat to! Cum on!  
  
Rina (inside the glass door ) Only if you say your sorry for interrupting my conversation with Kurama!  
  
Yusuke: Fine.. I'm sorry.. you happy now?!  
  
Rina: Ehh. I guess I'll let you in.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Inside Kuwabara's dark ball cell:  
  
Kuwabara: 33 bottles of sake on the wall, 333 bottles of sake! Take one down! Pass it it around! 32 bottles of sake on the wall!  
  
Koenma: I can't take this anymore... Help me..  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~((((((((~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~~~~~~~~~~~~(~(~(~(~((((((((((((((~ (~(~~~~  
  
Yusuke: Rice!? That's it?  
  
Rina: Be thankful that I can even cook!  
  
Kurama(eating all of it): It's quite good!  
  
Hiei: Big mistake  
  
Rina: ( returns to hugging Kurama non-stop)  
  
Kurama: *sigh* -__-~  
  
Rina: Well I've set up the rooms! Hiei you can either get the couch, or you can pick the trees if you really want to. Kurama you can sleep in my room! And yusuke... here's a sleeping bag, go find a place outside.  
  
Kurama: that's ok I like to sleep outside, Im use to it.  
  
Yusuke: I want a bed.  
  
Rina: Shut up Yusuke.... I know let's sleep outside together! ^_^  
  
Kurama: ummmm I guess...  
  
#$#$$#$$#$$#$$#$#$#$$#$##$#$#$$##$#$#$#$$#4  
  
Outside Once Again  
  
Rina: Good night Everybody! (falls asleep and is still hugging Kurama)  
  
Kurama: ( shall this never end)  
  
$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%$$%%%%$%$54%$%$%$  
  
Kawaii Fox: Wow... I'm really sorry... That was like horrible narrating with the action, but cut me slack, this is my first time writing a Action part so go easy please! Anyways I want to thank Cute Anime Kitty and AnimeKoneko for being the first two people to review my fanfiction! Anyways I'll update as soon as possible! Thank you everybody! ( bows and falls asleep) 


	4. Every Person is Afraid of Something

Kawaii Fox: Yes! Time for da chapter!!!!!! Thankyou for reviewing so far I really apprieciate it. Any who.. Please Read and Review so I can write what I can. Ideas for the story are welcomed and please no flames! O and to all my reviewers...SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT ME MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!.please! ^~^  
  
Disclaimer: na ah don't own yuyu hakusho  
  
Every person is afraid of something.  
  
******************************************************** Kitchen (And everybdy is eating rice..again): Rina: Man, I havn't had that much sleep for hours for such a long time!  
  
Kurama: that's nice to know  
  
Rina: (scoots closer and starts to hug Kurama once again..)  
  
Kurama: ~I really should learn how to shutup sometimes~  
  
Hiei and Yusuke: -_-~  
  
Rina: ( goes up to her laptop) Yippie! We got mail from Koenma!  
  
Hiei: Hn. Ningens and there technology..  
  
Rina: -.- It's not that bad.... ok.(reading the e-mail)....  
  
(Several minute later)  
  
Rina:......  
  
Yusuke: Are you finished yet?  
  
Rina:...............Done! Ok, our first search is goin to be in a place called Thesus ( KawaiiFox: yes I know that's not an actual place but what the hell?)  
  
Yusuke: Then lets go! I'm tired of waiting!  
  
Rina: (whacks yusuke with her elbow) would you stop whining?!  
  
Kurama: Now, now!  
  
Hiei: Hn..  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
On the train to Thesus)  
  
Rina; Please Hiei can I switch seats with you?! I don't want to sit next to Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: (mumbles: do I feel a lot of appreciation)  
  
HieI: Hn..  
  
Rina: Please!?  
  
Hiei: Hn..  
  
Rina: Please!?  
  
Hiei: Hn..  
  
Rina: Please!?  
  
Hiei: Hn..  
  
Rina: Please!?  
  
Hiei: I SAID HN! AND THAT MEANS HN!  
  
Rina: Okay, okay ..man...take a chill pill for once...  
  
Everybody: ~silence~  
  
Yusuke: Umm, why is it that we're the only ones on this train? It's been 3 hours.  
  
Rina; The lunkhead does have a point.  
  
Yusuke: hey!  
  
Kurama: Shouldn't we have been there by now?  
  
Rina: yea.. I guess. I'll go talk to the conductor.  
  
Kurama: be careful!  
  
Rina: O cum on! It's not like this is the phantom train or anything like that!  
  
Yusuke: ( wow, she actually controlled herself from hugging Kurama!)  
  
(Rina goes to the next car)  
  
%%%%%5 seconds later%%%%%%%%%  
  
Rina: Aieeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei run into the next car, finding Rina being cornered by 5 demons.  
  
Kurama: (pulls out the happy-go-lucky rose out of da hair) ROSE WHIP!  
  
Slices all the demons in half, but continue to float around.. Rina: (runs to Kurama , jumps and buries her head into Kurama crying.) There.gho..gho..ghost!  
  
Yusuke: What's this the fearless girl is afraid of demons?! (starts to crack up, but then Rina returns with a strong punch to his guts)  
  
Rina: They're ghosts you freakin idiots.  
  
Hiei: I guess everybody is afraid of something... except me of course...  
  
Yusuke: what the hell are we on?  
  
Rina; ( putting her hands against her head) I jinxed us!! It's the phantom train! My one fear!  
  
Kurama: Well I guess we should go to the front and stop the train manually.  
  
Rina: Good thinking Kurama! (Stands up but still is hiding behind Kurama)  
  
54533333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 5453333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 54533333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Kawaii Fox: And so the first obstacle begins! What shall happen next? Dum dum DUMMMM!!!!! Sorry this was kind of a cliff hanger trust me I hate righting them but I want to keep this story updated! I have a freak'in math test on Friday and ill be busy on Saturday and Sunday so I'll Update as soon as possible! Thank you all my reviewers! ( Goes and begins to beg her dad to buy her the new yuyu hakusho dvd online..)  
  
H-chan: ~sigh~ How did I wind up with such a sister? That's all I ask.. 


	5. Da Contest

Kawaii Fox: Ok,,,,, I am about to explain my difficulties: 1: I just got back from a 2 night sleep over and im really tired and for some reason! The heat has come back ( Im serious it has) And so this is to keep my loyal fans happy! O and also Im getting really mixced up eoth dcead demons ghosts and phantoms and so I decided to just make them mean the same things because im just really lazy. Well. Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And no flames!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish and wish but no I don't own yuyu hakusho. O and I used the phantom train and the little cute ghosts from Final Fantasy 6( I luv that game) those I don't own, and I kind of borrowed the idea of the soda (you'll find out) form Prince of tennis which is also not mine. Long disclaimer eh?  
  
$%%%$%%$%$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Contest  
  
Rina: Eep! Not another one.  
  
Yusuke blasts his spirit gun, causing the phantoms to disintegrate into ashes.  
  
Yusuke: Why do we just jump off the train and forget about this mess!?  
  
Rina: Point taken! (Goes over to the window and turns blue) Eepppppp!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: What is it?  
  
Rina: The whole train is covered in ghost!!  
  
Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama walk over to the window. Actually the only thing you could see were phantoms covered in white sheets all over the train.  
  
Hiei: o my....  
  
Rina: Actually those look kind of cute!  
  
Hiei: -_-~  
  
Kurama: Well, since we can't get out because of that, I guess we'll just have to find out who did this.  
  
Hiei: Since that's our only option I have a question for you rina.  
  
Rina: What?  
  
Hiei: You must have a spirit weapon if you are a spirit detective right?  
  
Rina; yea. why?  
  
Hiei: THEN WHY THE HELL ARENT YOU USING IT!  
  
Rina: eep! (Runs behind kurama)  
  
Kurama: Calm down hiei!  
  
Hiei: Why, if she doesn't use it she's useless in this mission.  
  
Rina: What do you care?  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Rina: feh, fine I'll use it if hiei quits whining.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Fine with me just keep up with the pace.  
  
Rina: I shall do that then.  
  
Rina closes her eyes, and opens her to palms. A second later, a red spirit daggar arose into each hand, giving off an amazing aura.  
  
Yusuke: o my..  
  
Kurama: well then.. Let's begin.  
  
Rina: fine.... I'll go on ahead.  
  
Yusuke: aren't you afraid of ghost/  
  
Rina stops in her tracks, and looks at yusuke,  
  
Rina: shhhhh! They don't know that! (Walks off)  
  
Yusuke: kind of strange aint she. Kurama: At least she's brave! ^-^  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
#$%#$%#$%#$%##$$%$%#$%%$$$%$%%$%%$%%$%$%^$%^$%&$%&$$%$%^  
  
As the group of detectives wondered through the cart.  
  
Rina: ummm. aren't there suppose to be phantoms.  
  
Kurama: I guess.  
  
BANG  
Hundreds of the white phantoms gathered around the detectives.  
  
Rina: Aww Shit this really isnt good.  
  
Kurama: there are about 600 from the looks of it.  
  
Rina: Well then let's have a contest!  
  
Yusuke: Eh?  
  
Rina: Whoever loses has to drink my special training drink!  
  
Hiei: Hn. Fine  
  
Kurama; seems fair to me, it must not be that bad.  
  
Rina: ready..go!  
  
Rina shot through the crowd, swinging her daggers around her in an enchanting dance. She quickly disposed the phantoms around her, being cut at the same time.  
  
Rina; 39! Yusuke: Not bad! But how about this! ( Uses his shotgun) 43!  
  
Rina: heh! I've just warmed up!  
  
Kurama continued to swiftly throw his rosewhip around him making a clean slice into each one of the phantoms around him.  
  
Kurama: 56!  
  
Hiei: 70  
  
Rina: Eh? That's not fair. *well there are still about 200 left I guess I should show them!* I don't plan on losing!  
  
Rina concentrated some more and her daggers suddenly became 3 ft. taller than usual. The Phantoms stopped stampeding after Yusuke Hiei and Kurama, and started to rush to Rina.  
  
Phantoms: No place to run, no place to hide. No escape, NO ESCAPE!  
  
Rina: We'll see about that Ming!  
  
Rina combined the two daggers with her hands,  
  
Rina: Kokushibyou tanken!  
  
A huge light emerged from her dagger (its combined remember!) As if freezing time she sliced each one of the phantoms in one jump. The phantoms fell to their death.. Again and shriveled up.  
  
Hiei: Impressive.  
  
Yusuke: what did she do  
  
Kurama: All I know that it was powerful and it was quick  
  
Rina: (takes a bow) Tadaa! And that makes about 239!  
  
Yusuke: That's no fair!  
  
Rina: OMG! My new shirt it's al stained with icky vicky white stuff!  
  
Hiei; So what? Rina: That means that I need to change!  
  
Yusuke: here! (Some how excited and curious)  
  
Rina: (kicks Yusuke in the shin) Don't you think about anything else! Well since you three lost, you have to drink my Silver remix drink with added ingredients! (pulls out three mugs of a blue ish thick liquid) It's good for training.  
  
Hiei: Hn, Fine ( snags the drink from Rina and chugs the whole thing down in one shot) That wasn't to har- .. ( starts to turn blue) What the hell is this stuff! (Begins to run around and collapses.)  
  
Rina: Next!  
  
Yusuke: What the hell?!  
  
Rina: Even if it doesn't taste that good! I find it quite refreshing! Its good for you so drink up! (Quickly pours the soda down Yusuke's throat, closes his mouth and holds his nose making himself swallow it)  
  
Yusuke: Agg!!!!! ( falls down)  
  
Kurama: @-@ ummmmm are you sure this wont kill us?  
  
Rina: Of course! It only makes you collapse because of the taste!  
  
Kurama: Well, then, I guess I have no choice.( Is given the Soda and drinks it slowly down)......... It is quite refreshing!  
  
Rina: What!  
  
Kurama: I guess this is my reward.  
  
Rina: This is bad.. now I cant change.  
  
Kurama: o, sorry, I'll turn around if you'd like.  
  
Rina:" Really! Promise not to look.?  
  
Kurama: Promise( turns around)  
  
Rina: Ok... *quickly changes into a whole new outfit*  
  
Rina: done! You better have not peaked!  
  
Kurama: I didn't !  
  
Rina: I hope your not lying... Anyways! These guys should be waking up in a couple minutes so we should get ready to go.  
  
Kurama: right. ( is it just me or does she have 2 personalities?)~ Rina then starts hugging Kurama all of a sudden.  
  
Rina: sorry... its kind of a reflex now.  
  
Kurama: It's ok, ( she really isnt to bad)  
  
Unknown Voice: She's stronger then she was back then.  
  
Kawaii fox: Who are these mysterious people? Will the gang make it out alive?  
  
H-chan; And will you ever shut up?  
  
Kawaii fox: Shut up you. Any ways! I hope this is satisfying to everybody! O and just to explain my absense. Ok, 1. I'm really busy because I just got highschool apps. 2. A whole storm of test are coming and so im studying a lot ( I got an A on my math test!) and I think that's all! Anyway! Gomen for being so late! And keep on reviewing! ( ideas or reconmadations welcomed, but please e-mail them to me if they are major suggestions!) 


	6. Cat fight!

KawaiiFox: Meow! Finally done with this chappie! I'm trying to draw out the bad guy and Rina out right now. I've discovered that no matter how many hours of sleep I get, I'm still tired. The plus of the day though for me is that a pair of numchucks! ( I like went to a karate fair the only thing is though that they are covered with like plastic but they are still cool!)Mwahahahaha! Anyways! Read and review and no flames please! Hope you enjoy. O and I just turned it up to PG-13 just in case!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish and wish but no I don't own yuyu hakusho. O and I used the phantom train and the little cute ghosts from Final Fantasy 6( I luv that game) those I don't own, and I kind of borrowed the idea of the soda (you'll find out) form Prince of tennis which is also not mine. Long disclaimer neh? #$#$#$$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
CAT FIGHT!  
  
Yusuke: Ig.. How can you actually like that stuff Kurama?  
  
Kurama; Well I think it's quite refreshing!  
  
Hiei: Crazy fox..  
  
Rina: Can we get going now!  
  
Yusuke: o yeah I guess  
  
1 hour of walking  
  
****####***###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###  
  
Yusuke: Man, this is to boring..  
  
Hiei: look a ghost  
  
Rina: Eep! ( jumps behind kurama)  
  
Hiei: Man you really are gullable.  
  
Rina: Shut up  
  
Kurama: Well ,we're here let's go inside.  
  
Hiei; You are aware someone's here.  
  
Rina: Eh?  
  
Voice: oh man! I wanted to wait until you guys went in!  
  
Rina: Is that you Nina!?  
  
Yusuke: eh? How do yo u know her.  
  
Rina: Think back to the beginning of this assignment.  
  
Yusuke:... O yeah she's one of the girls I guess who we have to..  
  
Rina: Cap.  
  
Yusuke: Cap. capture! Umm. anyways! Show yourself!  
  
Voice: fine since you're in such a hurry. Boo! ( Appears in the back of Rina all of a sudden)  
  
Rina: Aie!! ( jumps right into Kurama's arm)  
  
???: I'll introduce myself, I'm Ni- ( Rina punches her right in the middle of the forehead)  
  
Rina: I hate people like you  
  
Hiei: Rather quick judgemnt don't you think?  
  
Rina: You have a problem? ( cracks her knuckles)  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Rina: how can you say th- ( ??? pops up again)  
  
???: Man! Can't I get some respect today? My name ( Rina attempting to punch her again). NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS, MY NAME IS NINA KAIDOH, THE WIND DEMONESS!  
  
RinaL Who the hell cares!  
  
Nina: I do that's who.  
  
Rina: Well can you shut up maybe!?  
  
Nina: No you shut up!  
  
Yusuke: I bet you 20$ that Rina's going to win this.  
  
Rina: You bitch! (slaps Nina) hasn't your mother taught you a lesson!  
  
Nina: I ate my mother! (slaps Rina)  
  
Rina: You canibal! You'll pay for that!  
  
Yusuke: Nina's a demoness right?  
  
Hiei: Fortunatly yes.  
  
Yusuke; well that makes it a bit better.. I guess.  
  
6565656565656565656565656565656565656565665655656  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
Yusuke: This has possibly been the most entertaining cat fight and longest at that point there has ever been.  
  
Kurama: true dat! ^_^  
  
Nina: owwwwww.. ( rubbing her bruised cheek) You'll pay for ruining my beautiful face!  
  
Rina: Beautiful? Don't make me laugh!  
  
Nina: I'll leave you a friendly gift! ( raises a pair of numchucks summoning a huge monster comes up) a bye bye! *puff!*  
  
Rina: Come back! At least give me that item I need!  
  
All the guys: sigh, I guess we'll take care of it.  
  
Hiei: no need, I need to kill something anyways. ( takes his sword and slashes the monster into pieces) Aww. O refreshing like Shampoo!. mean. hn.  
  
Rina: ok.. Let's see, this should be the button to stop the train ( presses a big green button! And the train stops automatically) Eep! ( falls dwon on her ankle) Owww! My Ankle!  
  
Kurama: ( goes up to Rina and looks at her ankle) It doesn't look to bad, just a bit twisted. Rina: Eep! ( falls back down) I'll be fine. ( takes a bottle from her little pouch and drinks it) Ah! All better. O and no touchy the ankle or stomach or any other parts that could be ticklish I mean!-(Kurama reached for her stomach and started to tickle her.)Eep!  
  
Kurama: sorry it's a reflex my demon side tends to do.  
  
Rina: hopefully ( smiles a bit) Well let's get out ans see where we are. ( hops out of the train)  
  
Hiei: um.. Is it just me.. or does that sign say San Francisco.  
  
Kurama: Well maybe the enemy is here.  
  
Rina: yippie! This is a sign! It's shopping time.. I mean.. Investigating time! First to China Town!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: ummm. Can I ask a question?  
  
Rina: Only if I get another question.  
  
Yusuke: What the heck are we trying to find?  
  
Everybody: (silent)  
  
Rina: um.. That was actually my question! ^_^  
  
Kurama: *sigh* I"ll call Koenma. ( picks up a cellphone from no where and dials some number)  
  
Yusuke: Since when did you get a cellphine?!  
  
Kurama: Since Koenma gave one to me.  
  
Yusuke: Why not me! I;m the leader though!  
  
Rina: Maybe because he's smarter? Baka.  
  
Hiei: The ningen has a point.  
  
Yusuke: Shut up.. ( gets all depress)  
  
Rina: there there.. have this ( hands a glass of some liquid that was blue and Yusuke drinks without looking at it)  
  
Hiei: What's this? Rina's helping Yusuke that's a first. (Yusuke falls down and is K.o) Then again, I was wrong.  
  
Rina: Mwahahahaha! I just couldn't resist the opprutunity! ( Goes running around for some reason)  
  
Hiei: She's scarier than me sometimes.  
  
Rina: What did you say Hiei!?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$$  
  
KawaiiFox: ~sigh~ man I;m so tired. Sorry this took so long. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Anyways.. Read and review pwease and no flames. Arigato..  
  
H-chan: I see she hasn't had any sugar, that's a good thing though.  
  
Kawaii Fox: Ooo what's this! ( finds her secret stash of cookies)  
  
H-chan: This can't be good (gets out a huge sludge hammer)  
  
Kawaii Fox: mwahahahaha! Prepare to die H-chan! ( takes her numchucks and begins to swing them around and around)  
  
H-chan: ~sigh~ *_* 


	7. The phone call and the shopping fight

Kawaii Fox: Do you know that I sneezed like 10 times in a row while like writing this? Not that it really matters I just thought that was weird  
  
H-chan: Maybe your allergic to your computer  
  
Kawaii Fox: Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
H-chan: Umm you know I was just kidding  
  
Kawaii Fox ; ( goes to her bed and squeezes her Kurama plushie) They'll find a cure! ;_;  
  
H-chan: Ok.. Well since my sister is totally gullible just read and review please. Por favor. Onegaimas. Yeah... nad no flames please.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish and wish but no I don't own yuyu hakusho. O and I used the phantom train and the little cute ghosts from Final Fantasy 6( I luv that game) those I don't own, and I kind of borrowed the idea of the soda (you'll find out) form Prince of tennis which is also not mine. Long disclaimer neh? Well Enjoy1  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^  
  
The phone call and the shopping fight SPIRIT world!  
  
Beep.. Beep..  
  
Botan: Hello you've reached the prince of the dead how may I help you?  
  
Kurama: Botan? You're his secretary now?  
  
Botan: eh? Kurama, why are you calling?  
  
Kurama: Um. Well Koenma never really told us what to get from these people. Is he there.  
  
Botan: (looking around the room) yeaaaaaaaa... no.  
  
Kurama: ummm well do you know?  
  
Botan: Um, maybe  
  
Kurama: well try to remembe- ( Rina grabs the cell phone from Kurama)  
  
Rina: Botan! What the hell are we looking for! ( in the background Yusuke: Why did you get me that crap again!)  
  
Botan: Eep!  
  
Rina: just a moment! ^_^ ( background Rina: Shut up Yusuke! That was your own stupidity you have to blame!) Anyways! Can't you remember?  
  
Botan: Well.. I over heard that it was like a necklace that brought back the dead, and... a ring that can pretty much destroy all of ningenkai  
  
Rina: GHOST! ( Botan hears a thump in the phone)  
  
Yusuke: Sorry about that, Rina has a really big fear of Ghost.  
  
Botan: oh. .hi yusuke  
  
Yusuke: Ummmm.. Tell the toddler that I admire him for putting up with Kuwabara. ( hangs up)  
  
Koenma bursts into the room in his teenage form with his eyes twitching.  
  
Koenma: Someone kill me now.  
  
Botan: Eh? What's the matter  
  
Koenma: That damn Kuwabara hasn't shut up about his damn kitten for hours! And all the guards ran away because of borednss. I gave a couple of battles of sake to him, so he should be quiet for a while.  
  
George: I'm still here Koenma Sama!  
  
Koenma: ( looks at George) Shutup. I;m thinking about sendiing Kuwabara to Yusuke.  
  
Botan: O, Yusuke just called about the case. They said you never told them about the items they're suppose to get.  
  
Koenma: Eh? O yeah, here you go ( hands 4 pair of sun glasses to Botan) Could you go to Yusuke and give these to them. They'll come in handy.  
  
Botan: well I-  
  
Koenma: Really, o thank you! Gotta go to the beach now!! ~puff!~ ( A/N: hyper, hyper, hyper, hyper)  
  
Botan: ok... goes into another room to get her oar, what?! (sees Kuwabara flying on the oar)  
  
Kuwabara: Woohoo! We're gonna take this baby to the mooon!!1 (seems to be talking to the oar and not to Botan. then crashes into the roof)  
  
Botan: What soy sauce can do to a person. ( pulls the oar under from Kuwabaka and starts to fly off)  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
China town  
  
Rina: O wow! This is the coolest place  
  
Yusuke: Would you try to blend in for once?  
  
Rina: If anything, you're the one who is standing out, really with that green uniform! Ig! Anyway.. (looks at a sign)  
  
Sign: 50% off everything  
  
Rina: ( dashes into the store with crowds of women )  
  
The guys: #_#  
  
Hours and hours and hours and hours later  
  
Hiei: What the hell is she doing?! ( sitting on a bench eating some pork buns)  
  
Yusuke: girls rend to go while with shopping. Kurama can you go inside and get her?  
  
Kurama: Why not you?  
  
Yusuke: Well.. ( pushes Kurama into the store)  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Kurama sighs and starts to look for Rina. In his search he was mistaken as a girl 1 time, runned over by women rushing for an item behind him 5 times, and was actually asked out by 8 girls ( who actually knew he was a guy people!) As he got up from the sixth brawl of women she finally saw Rina.  
  
Kurama: Rina! We need to go.  
  
Rina: Kurama? What are you doing here ( has 5 bags of clothes)  
  
Kurama: The guys made me go look for you  
  
Rina: Ok I'm comi- ( sees a light pink dress in the shelf) AH! KAWAII! (runs to the dress) Yes I got it!  
  
Girl's voice: Yes I got it! ( the girl grabbed part of the dress)  
  
Rina and girl: hmm? ( look up) Eep!  
  
Rina: I had no idea Demons were interested in fashion, Nina!  
  
Nina: Well it only looks good on me! So hand it over!  
  
Rina: Please! If anything, nothing looks good on you! Hand it over now!  
  
Nina: I;m not gonna back down this time! I brought back up! ( gets out a necklace out of her purse) CUM! ( lot's of ghost blast out of the gem of the necklace, and all the other women run outside)  
  
Rina: EEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( jumps back)  
  
Nina : Mwahaha! ~poof~ ( transforms into her demon form) I'll let you not get away from my ghosts!  
  
Rina Kurama, get the others, that necklace is the thing that we like need. I'll distract her.  
  
Kurama: right ( goes runs off to the outside)  
  
Rina: Well then let's get it on! Or are you to chicken to fight me!  
  
Nina: Bring it on! ( pulls out two pairs of numchucks.)  
  
Rina summoned her crimson daggers and charged forward meanwhile the ghost circled around the two fighters. Rina swung the pair daggers at Nina. Nina, though, countered using her numchucks, throwing the daggers out of Rina's hands.  
  
Rina: Shit! ( thrusts her fist punching Nina in the guts)  
  
Nina: Your better than I thought! ( coughing up some blood and hits Rina right up the chin with one of her numchucks) See, I'm good to you know.  
  
Rina: ~man this is gonna be harder than I imagine~  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Kurama: Yusuke! Rina needs help.  
  
Yusuke: No way! I'm not gonna help Rina shop!  
  
Hiei: No way in hell  
  
Yusuke: Now get back in there and get her out!  
  
Kurama: But-  
  
Yusuke: (pushes Kurama back into the door and stands against the door ) And don't come out of their until you get her out of the stupid shop!  
  
Hiei: Don't you think there was a reason why all those women came running out of the store.  
  
Yusuke: Eh. Who knows, who really cares, probably just another sale some one found out about.  
  
Hiei: I guess.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Kurama: ~sigh~ great. ( rushes to the fight)  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^  
  
Rina: Ah! ( flys into a shelf) Man, luck really isnt my day is it.  
  
Nina: hahahaha! That's what you get for underestimating me!  
  
Rina: Kokushibyou tanken!  
  
Nina: That move!  
  
Rina dissappeared in a second driving her dagger for a throw cut towards Nina.  
  
Nina: Kakuheki!  
  
A sudden barrier arose from no where, countering Rina's blow.  
  
Rina: I won't let you escape! ( Rina suddenly pushed her spirit to a higher level, destroying the barrier.) And successfully cut Nina.  
  
Nina: Damn you!  
  
Rina: consider yourself lucky that that was only your cheek.  
  
Nina; You forgot that I have the advantage right now! KILL HER! ( points a finger at Rina and the ghost suddenly stampede towards her.  
  
Rina : Kuso1 ~ I'm to weak to fight my attack used up to much of my energy, I can't even move!)  
  
Ghost: No where to hide no where to run. NO ESCAPE!  
  
ROSE WHIP!  
  
The foggy ghost were suddenly cut in half, revealing a certain ruby red head. ( A/N: I think we all know that is)  
  
Rina: Kurama!  
  
Nina: How dare you destroy my ghosts!  
  
Kurama: Hand over the ghost necklace now Nina! You're surrounded and overpowered! ( A sudden blue light shot through Kurama's arm.) ah!  
  
Rina: Kurama!  
  
???: Are you alright sis?  
  
A confident voice spoke from behind a certain shelf.  
  
Nina: good it's you Lina.  
  
Lina: I had to be here or you would of gotten your no good ass kicked.  
  
Nina: how dare yo-  
  
Lina: Come on! We have new orders.  
  
Nina: What about them.  
  
Lina: We'll let them off easy today.  
  
Nina: but-  
  
Lina: Don't make me tell him.  
  
Nina: *shrugs* Fine. Your lucky this time Rina but watch your back.  
  
Lina walks out of the shadow and into the light. She had blonde short hair, contrasting with her crimson dark eyes. On her index finger was a amethyst like ring that gave a cold aura revealing evil. That's the ring! Rina loudly thought to herself. She wanted to grab it so much. But lord knows what would happen. She was more concerned about Kurama right now. Kurama laid on the ground trying to prevent the piercing hole of his arm to bleed even more. Nontriumphingly, Rina watched the two demons vanish into thin air. When they did, Rina leaped to Kurama to lend aid.  
  
Kurama: Don't worry about me, I'm fine.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Rina: Stupid! I thought you would be smarter than that. Really, your lucky she just got you arm! ( rips off part of her sleeve and wraps it around Kurama's injured arm) There. Now let's get my shopping bags and. Were the hell are the others, didn't you tell them to come here and help me?  
  
Kurama: umm yeah about that they thought you were still shopping!  
  
Rina: Man, come on let's go. ( Rina grabs her shopping bags and helps Kurama walk outside the store.)  
  
H-chan: Since my sister is still weeping in her very small closet I'll just pretend to write for her.  
  
Kawaii Fox * imitation*: So what did you like think of like the story? I like think that it was like a little serious but like this is so li- ( get's smashed with numchucks)  
  
Kawaii: fox: I do not like speak like that! Any ways! I'll try to make the next one a bit more funny. This was probably for you like action luvers, so please review! And gomen for the spelling errors. Anyways. Opinions or suggestions are welcomed just email them to me if they are like really big ones. Arigato!  
  
H-chan: @_@ 


	8. Sleep fighting

A/N: Man, it seems this tok forever. I've been really busy petitioning against a school trip and life has seemed to get more hectic s o yea. Gomen for taking so long! ^_^  
  
Yusuke: How the heck did we get two rooms without reservations?  
  
Rina: four words. Koenma equals endless money!  
  
Hiei; -_-@  
  
Rina: I could only get one room though  
  
Yusuke: which means..  
  
Rina: we could only get one bed and two roll overs.  
  
KYH: ...  
  
Rina: Let's just go in!  
  
IN DA ROOM  
  
Kurama: Itaiiii! Can't you do it any better/  
  
Rina: Stop complaining! Not my fault you got hurt.  
  
Kurama: so who get's the bed?  
  
Rina: Well, Hiei, do you mind just sleeping on the ground?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Rina: ok.. Well I take that means I don't care so I guess I'll get the bed and you two can get the rollovers.  
  
Yusuke: I want the bed.  
  
Rina: ( quickly pours something in Yusuke's mouth and makes him swallow)  
  
Yusuke: What the? ( quickly runs to get water but then collapses.)  
  
Rina: Well Yusuke's taken care of so Hiei you can sleep on the rollover  
  
Hiei: (shiver shiver)  
  
Kurama: Won't that only knock Yusuke out for a while?  
  
Rina: ( sticks out a glass of purplish liquid) Not with my new special revised Rina juice!  
  
Kurama and Hiei: ...  
  
Rina: You want to try some Hiei? It's quite good.  
  
Hiei: I'll past.  
  
Rina: fine. ( yawns and looks at the clock) It's ten o'clock, I think im gonna go to bed.  
  
Kurama: Just to tell you its like 2: 00 Pm in our time, so we'll just watch.  
  
Rina: kay if you really want to. I bought some ramen if your hungry s yea and. ( drops on the bed and falls asleep)  
  
Kurama: Well then. Ramen Hiei?  
  
Hiei: sure  
  
And for 3 hours Hiei and Kurama watched T.V and sipping ramen.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^^%^%^%^%^%^%%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
????  
  
Lina: That girl you fought back their she seemed to be quite a neusance for you. Is she strong.  
  
Nina: Her energy is unusual for a human. She could cause problems.  
  
Lina: I'll take her out. You go and tell him about the other three fighters.  
  
Nina: Right.  
  
Lina: It's to easy tracing someone if you have the nose of a dog.  
  
Nina: Just make sure you don't lose that ring. You'll only last so long as a half demon  
  
Lina: Shut up I'll get the job done.  
  
Nina: fine , I'll tell him.  
  
The two sisters dissapeared, each determined to do their task. ( A/N: Mwahahahahahahahahahahhahhaha! Sorry I just had to add that in)  
  
@##@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@323@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#2  
  
Kurama: Isnt there anything on T.V?  
  
Hiei: ( flipping through the channel) Stupid Ningen T.V  
  
Yusuke: ugh.. curse that woman..  
  
Kurama: so your finally up.  
  
Yusuke Where's that stupid girl im gonna make herself regret making me take that monstrosity~! ( starts heading to yell in Rina)  
  
Whamm!  
  
Rina: I told you Matt I'm not going to the prom with you! ( punched yusuke in the face)  
  
Yusuke: She's awake? ( rubbing head)  
  
Rina falls of the bed still sleeping  
  
Kurama: I guess not.  
  
@@@@@@@@12:00N@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yusuke: Get up!! We've been waiting for you for 5 hours!  
  
Rina: zzzzzz..  
  
Yusuke: -__- that's just peachy-  
  
A wild blue beam then came whiffling through the door, Yusuke barely dodged it.  
  
Yusuke: What the?!  
  
Lina: Not many people can dodge that shot, your lucky.  
  
Yusuke: Who the hell are you?!  
  
Kurama: It's that girl that gave me the wound.  
  
Lina: The name's Lina, the viper.  
  
Hiei: I've heard of you, the half  
  
Lina: I would watch what you say little shrimp. Consider yourself lucky that I'm not after you.  
  
Hiei: Even using an implement to gain power, your even weaker than I thought.  
  
Lina: I warned you ( a blue light illuminates from her right hand and shoots right at hiei who dodges it very easily.) Not that easy, Wave boomerang!  
  
The Blue energy suddenly curved to the right almost slaughtering Yusuke and Kurama. The energy returned to Lina's hand, but as the shape as a boomerang.  
  
Lina: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..  
  
Yusuke: Shistas! What the heck was that!?  
  
Kurama: She just said it yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: I knew that  
  
Hiei: No you didn't  
  
Kurama: He's right  
  
Yusuke: Shut up smart boy  
  
Kurama: yeah what!  
  
Hiei: Stop with the slang  
  
Kurama: It's not my fault the author is making me say that.  
  
Yusuke: Doesn't the author have like an obsession with you  
  
KawaiiFox: Shut up you! Get back to the story! ( holds up a giant sludgehammer and a remote control....?)  
  
###############REWIND############################  
  
***************PLAY***********************  
  
Yusuke: What was that?  
  
Kurama: I don't know but it was powerful, I was barely able to dodge it.  
  
Lina: Thst is a power that is stronger than all of yours put together.  
  
Hiei: Let's see about that. ( pulls out his sword and launches towards lina.)  
  
Kurama: Rose Whip!  
  
Yusuke: Rei gun!  
  
Lina: Kakuheki!  
  
Bang! A sudden energy wall surrounded Lina, pushing back the three detectives. The energy soon dissolved after the sudden swoon. (Alright I don't know what swwon mean it just came up into my mind so ha)  
  
Kurama: That's the same move that other girl used. ( hoolding his opened wound)  
  
Lina:Don't try to get up, that energy contained a paralasys, you wont be able to move for quite some time. Now to ju- (falls down)  
  
Rina: Shut up Yusuke your to loud. ( walks back to the bed and falls onto it)  
  
Yusuke: Eh?  
  
Kurama: Sleep fighting?  
  
*&*&&*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Mina: So what do you think?  
  
???:hmmmm.. She's quite strong, her talent would go to a waste if we just killed her. Lina isnt even powerful enough to take her down.  
  
Mina: You must be joking! That stupid brat!  
  
???: That stupid brat happens to hold a certain power. I would like to do some tests on her. ( picks up a rod with a jet black stone tip on the end)  
  
Mina: I take it that yove fought of you]ve thought of a plan Lord Rinsei.  
  
Rinsei: heh.  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^ & ^&&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
Lina: Damn you! Eh? ( discovers that Rina's sleeping) !_! How dare you insult me that way!  
  
Rinsei: Plans have changed lina report back at here now  
  
Lina: uh. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Why does this keep on happening! Watch your back girl! ( gets hit with a cup o noodles in the back)  
  
Rina: I said shut up Yusuke ( goes fall down onto the bed and falls asleep)  
  
Lina: mesuinu, (vwallah and she dissapears)  
  
Kurama: Great.. The only person who can move right now can't be waken up, that stupid Lina wrecked the television..  
  
Hiei: Noooo!!!! My cup o noodles!!!  
  
Yusuke: peachy  
  
Rina: yes Kurama I would love to dance, your so cute  
  
Kurama: ( blush)  
  
Yusuke: Great she talks in her sleep to)  
  
Hiei: Something tells me this is gonna take a while.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%%$%$^$%$%$%#$%#$%$%$%$%$%^$  
  
KawaiiFox; Man, all of this writing about sleeping is really tiring. I'm trying to make each chapter longer by at least writing 1000 words for the story. It's getting tuffer. I'm still determined though to keep my fans from not getting bored! ( sniffle sniffle) Also m like really depressed because my caculator like broke when I was about to take a math test, plus me and everybody in my math class except for one person finished th math test. So sad.  
  
H-chan: they arent cychiretresses so just shut up.  
  
KawaiiFox: so mean. Anyway! R&R please and no flames please! 


	9. twitch twitch

For all my loyal fanreading  
  
Ahhh! I little bit of e-mail, a little bit of reviews! ~logs in~ Let see how many reviews I got now.. ~looks on comuptur screen: You have 0 reviews for the last updated chapters~ well that's certainly go- a what?! Crapshakes that's just harsh.  
  
This is how I pretty much reacted when I waited for about 3 days for a review. So for people who are slow. PLEASE REVIEW MY FANFICTION!!!!!! I DON"T CARE HOW JUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ( goes running around with arms up in the air)  
  
H-chan: ~sigh~ what she mean is that she really wants you to review because when she doesn't get reviews she becomes 'special' let's just say. Constructive critisism is now welcomed and of course good reviews too.. So please for the good of my life read and especially review.  
  
KawaiiFox: Too late! ( ko's H-chan to the floor with bags of sugar) 


	10. O my

A/n: Yes! Finally I get to write this. Sorry for the delay people, been really busy. Im not even going to go into detail. SO enjoy this chaper and please R&R!!!!!!!!!!! Warning: A lot of errors probably to. O and its my birthday on November 2 so be nice and give me reviews! Muahahahahahahhahahahahahhahaa! For my birthday at least! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: nope don't own yuyu haksuho and probably never will ~sigh~ but Rina, Lina, Mina, and that other bad guy ( forgot his name!) is mine!!! Yeah mine, not yuyu hakusho though. There's also a disclaimer at the end, don't look at it thou if you have not read his chapter yet! Anywho once again enjoy  
  
****************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*************************  
  
Rina: ~yawn!~ man im sleepy.  
  
Yusuke: How can you say that? You slept for 12 hours at least  
  
Rina: Really? Only that much? Man, no wonder m sleepy.  
  
Yusuke: -_-@  
  
Kurama: Well I got off the phone and the hotel said that the mess that we made cost 4112.00 So we can add it to our bill.  
  
Rina: eh? ~looks around and then at hiei~ Please don't tell me you got sugar high.  
  
Hiei: ~twitch twitch~ As a matter of fact, I helped save your life..  
  
Rina: ~still clueless~  
  
Hiei: (twitch) ~about to reach out for his katana and kill Rina~  
  
Kurama: ( luckliy holds Hiei about) now now! ^_^  
  
~RING A DING DING!~  
  
Rina: ( picks up cellphone) Hello?  
  
Koenma: Have you captured the two suspects yet?  
  
Rina: ummmmmmm, yeaaaaaaaaaaa no.  
  
Koenma: yusuke told me that you were attacked by Lina last night.  
  
Rina: Really? Get out of here!  
  
Koenma: ummm im not exactly there. I've sent botan to u guys with sum items so be on the look for her she should be I think at..  
  
Rina: O her well ok, but I think we should meet at the mall that's like a totally good place!  
  
Yusuke: Who the hell are you talking to?  
  
Rina: Like I think there's a sale at this totally new store!  
  
Koenma: ummmm ok, but you should call Botan  
  
Rina: yea whatever but- ( yusuke thinking she's talking to another friend, crumples the phone up) Aieee! What the hell did you do that for!  
  
Yusuke: Im tired of waiting! Talk to your friends when we're done.  
  
Rina: Um yeah that was like Koenma.  
  
Kurama: oops  
  
Rina ( tries to pumch Yusuke but he dodges) You owe me a new cell phone!!! ( kicks him in the knee and goes and gets dressed in the bathroom)  
  
Yusuke: man, what are with girls and cellphones.  
  
Kurama: Boys have them too. (holds up a small red cellphone) ^_^  
  
Hiei: Hn ( holds up a black one)  
  
Yusuke: im the only one without a cellphone?  
  
Kurama: Well, I guess  
  
Rina: Someone broke mine!  
  
Yusuke: (slightly laughs) I've dragged her into the circle of people with no cellphones! Muahahahahahahhaahahah- (gets slammed with a coffee mug  
  
Rina: I hate you -_-  
  
Yusuke: Not the first one  
  
Kurama: Well, I think we're ready to go. ( looks outside and it begins to rain) O well I think we're gonna have to travel in rain today.  
  
Rina: RAIN?!  
  
Kurama: yea it will probably rain all day actaully ( looks up at the clouds)  
  
Rina: Let's go tomorrow then!  
  
Kurama: it's not raining that hard though.  
  
Rina: NO! PLEASE NO (grabs onto a pole that comes out of nowhere)  
  
Yusuke: Come on! (trys to yank her off the pole)  
  
Rina: NO  
  
Yusuke: YES!  
  
Rina: NO!  
  
And this conflict went on for an hour or so.  
  
Y and R: ( all tired )  
  
Yusuke: Get off~!  
  
Rina: Make me.  
  
Kurama: Shall this conflict never end  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Kurama the nsuddenly drops his water bottle  
  
Rina: Eep!!! ( repels to the corner of the room)  
  
Kurama: eh? What's wrong? (picks up his water bottle then trips again on Yusuke's foot)  
  
Rina: Eep! (Jumps up onto the bed )  
  
Yusuke: ( grins) is someone afraid of water? Well it so happens I have my handy dandy WATER BALLOONS! ( starts to fill them up)  
  
Rina: oh oh  
  
Yusuke: Kurama want to join? ( hands Kurama a water balloon)  
  
Kurama: One half says that that wouldn't be good. But my demon half said OK!  
  
Yusuke and Kurama start to throw water balloons at Rina. While Hiei went into the closet with his cup o noodles. Rina then starts running around the room dodging all the water balloons .  
  
Rina: Did it ever come to u to think this is a bit inhumane  
  
Yusuke; eh? I can't hear you. O well ~continues throwing water balloons~  
  
Kurama: umm where did she go?  
  
(Kurama and Yusuke look around and finally realized that she was missing. They then hear a yelp from the closet)  
  
Hiei: Noooooooooo! Not again?! My cold cup o noodles!  
  
Kurama: ( opens the closet to see not one but two figures in the space. Turns the other way to see who the other one is)  
  
Rina: ehehhhheheheheheheheh! He he he....  
  
Not only did they not see Rina, but a woman with short black hair, with fox ears, and a short little fox tail.  
  
Rina: umm. Surprise.  
  
Hieie ~umm well to busy moaning for his lost cup o noodles~  
  
Yusuke: Ummm may I ask what happened to you?  
  
Kurama: ~also nodding~  
  
Rina: Well to sum it up inn a nutshell, a year a go a had a little accident.  
  
Kurama: ummm, we kind of eed more info.  
  
Rina: Fine, I went training in china in the summer in a place called Junseynkyo.  
  
Kurama: Junsyenkyo? I've heard about it? I thought it was only a myth who ever fell into its springs would turn into whatever fell in there.  
  
Rina umm well yea ( points to the fox ears) clearly its not a myth. ~ quickly goes to the bathroom and pours hot water over herself~ As you may have not gotten it yet. When I submege into cold water, I turn into a fox demon, but when I pour hot water over myself, I come back to normal.  
  
Yusuke: I see ( pretends he has a gotee for one second) SO what's the problem.  
  
Hiei: Who are you? ~sniff sniff~  
  
Kurama then explains to hiei and Yusuke the whole thing over and over and over and over and over and over again until they got it.  
  
Hiei: Does Koenma know about this  
  
Rina: Of course that damn toddler said though that he wont let me go back to get cured until I runmore jobs. He said it may come in handy. Clearly it hasn't, stupid passifying son of bi-  
  
Kurama: Now now! Do u know how to use the power of your other form.  
  
Rina: I think that's kind of obvious if I did wouldn't I like be using them? Eh?  
  
Kurama: well then, I think we should just spend today in the room. I'll train Rina then.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Fine with me.  
  
~!@~!~!!@~@~~!@!~@!@~!@!@~!@~!@!@!~@!~@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@~@!@!@  
  
koenma: Achoo! How dare she insult me like that! That's it im sendin IT back. Pushes another button and then goes on watching his tv of just about everything.  
  
~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~~@@~!@!~@~~~@~!@!@!@!@~!@~@!~  
  
Meanwhile in the bedroom..  
  
Yusuke: ha! Punch! That's 8 points plus double word score wich equals. 24! K your turn hiei  
  
Hiei: ~puts down two blocky thingys~ ( if you havent guest there playing scrabble..) HN 3 points.  
  
Yusuke: Shit, that's the fifth time you put down that word.  
  
Hiei: hn Its your turn  
  
Yusuke: hmmm. A shit I hate this game, no words..  
  
~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What shall happen next? What r the bad guys I didn't even mention in this chapter planning? Toon in next time for-  
  
H-chan: A stupid fanfiction! *Bang~ *  
  
KawaiiFox: Why must you always act so negative. U wouldn't lose as much blood cells if you were nice to me. Any who! R & R please and no flames, but constructive critism is welcome! ~_^  
  
Yet another disclaimer: The idea of the cursed Junsenkyo Springs was not my idea, that was Rumiko Takahashi's idea ehich is seen in Ranma 1/2 ( good comic) so yeah.. ( takes a sip out of soda) time to get hyper~! 


End file.
